A new life
by Dumti
Summary: A different approach of HP x Naruto. Original plot. What if Akastuki tried to kill Itachi? barely escaping from a experimenting Jutsu he had discovered, he finds himself in an another dimension where shinobis are replaced by wizards and witches. OFFICIALLY ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto X Harry Potter**

A minor Naruto crossover. Mostly will be Harry Potter.

Not the usual Hogwarts protecting mission. Maybe in the future but not now.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Life<strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>11 years since he arrived to his magical world.<p>

11 years since he left the Elemental Nation.

11 years since the Akatsuki tried to kill him and his family, when they found out about his life outside the organisation. An unspoken rule he broke.

11 years since his wife, Satsuki was killed by them, leaving him and his new born daughter, Uchiha Akane.

* * *

><p><em>King's Cross Station<em>

In the Platform 9 3/4, only known to wizards and witches, it was packed with parents and children holding to all sorts of animals. Owls, cats, toads, and rats. Lots of parents said their farewells to their children as the time came close to leave their their school Hogwarts. Some parents were verge at crying seeing their children leave (most of them were muggles) and some parents were proud see their children to learn in the best school and become a powerful wizards and witches.

"Ron, you got something on your nose." Mrs. Weasley said as she took out her hankercheif and rubbed hard on the red head's nose against his objection. He tried to run away from his mother but her grip was hard and failed to stop her. Other behind him, namely his twin brother; Fred and George snickered seeing their younger brother embarrassed by their mother's act.

"Mom, get off." Ron said as he tried and tried to be freed from his mother.

"Aw~ Have little Ronny got something on his nosey?" Said one of the twins in a teasing manner, earning a glare from Ron but ignored it as if it was no deal.

"Shut up" He hissed but they still continued to tease him and snigger at him.

"Where's Percy?"

"He's co-" Mrs. Weasley suddenly stopped when she saw her sons suddenly gaped at her, pointing at someone behind her.

"What?" She asked but all they did was gaping and nothing more. As she just finised wiping an unknown substance from Ron, she turned around and gasped at her sight just like Fred and George. She understood why.

Only few feet away from them, they saw a father and a daughter dressed in a uncalled fasion. The man was wearing somekind of a white armor and two arm protectors on his arms in same colour of the armor she had never seen before and there was a pouch attached to his right leg. Bandages on his left thigh and on both of his ankles and noticed he even was wearing some kind of sandals she had never seen and the girl, she assumed her as his daughter as she was wearing a black dress that had mesh shirts attached to the arms and the neck of the dress, which ended up concealing her whole neck and arms till her wrists. The dress came to her thighs and was wearing a black pants underneath for obvious reasons but what caught her sight was a mark on her back of her clothes. A white fan with red on the tip of the fan. She was dressed in a similar manner like her father, having a pouch on her thigh, same with the bandages on the opposite leg and had her ankles wrapped with bandages underneath the weird sandals. What in the bloody hell would make them dress so oddly in this huge crowd. And who would have a raven as their animal? She'd rather have an owl for it instead of those black birds. It always gave her shivers looking into their black jade eyes.

"Bloody hell" The twins swore togehter under their breathes. They had never seen such style of clothes in the magic world or even in muggle's world. It was unique and they absulotely loved it. Oh, they were absulotely going to find out who they are, especially the girl.

"What's going on?" A voice asked behind Fred and George. It was Percy, their older brother, already dressed in Hogwards school uniform.

"Oh, Percy, you're here at last." Mrs. Weasley greated her son and looked away from the wierd family.

"Can't stay for long mother. I'm at up front. The prefects got two compartments to themselves." He said.

"Oh, are you a Prefect Percy?" One of twins asked in a fake surprise.

"You should've said something, we had _no _idea. Wait hang on, I think I remember him saything something about it." Said the other twin pretending to think hard.

"Once... or twice. A minute, all summer-"

"Oh shut up." Percy muttered to the idiotic twins.

"Howcome Percy gets new robs anyway?" Ron asked in a whining manner.

"Because he's a Prefect." Mrs. Weasley said fondly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oto-san, is it wise to dress in our shinobi clothes among the muggles and wizards?<em>" The girl asked in her dominant language which was known as Japanese in this new world and her father faintly smiled at her.

"_Akane, this is who we are. Shinobis. Nothing can stop us for being shinobis. That is our life. My life and so it was your mother's._" Akane smiled thinking about the stories her father told him about her mother she never seen before in her life but he showed his memeries, his happy memories, he time spent with her.

"_I am proud to call you my daughter Akane. You are my joy and happiness. You have my looks, talent and intelligence but you also have your mother's pure heart and kindness something I lack of._" She slightly blushed under his praise.

"_But Oto-san, do we have to do this? I mean I didn't get a letter but a job which was originally yours. Please tell me again why I must go to that school and teach students who are older than me?_"Akane whined desperately, clearly not liking and despising the idea.

"_One of the five important lessons. Deception. You are young but that doesn't mean you are weak. You were trained by me ever since you were four years old. You are already on par with ANBU despite your young age and also your are innocent unlike me. They will fear me from my tainted past and life but you, you still have a chance another thing I don't have or given a chance of._" He said quietly and smiled at her. Turning her around, he took out an identical red long ribbon which he had used to tie his own hair to tie Akane's. She was such a carbon copy of him just like a certain Uzumaki back his former home, Konoha.

"_And it's an interesting experience I must say._" He added chucking to his own joke, something she didn't understand.

"_The Headmaster has been already informed of your arrival and knows that you are going there instead of me. The reasons are of course personal so he wouldn't dare to pry the information from you unless he wants to recieve a death threat from me._" He said in a calm manner despite the the words that left his pale mouth. Listening from his straight face, she couldn't but help but snort and shook her head knowing the seriousness he meant. _  
><em>

"Anyway, if you have question, always send a letter by Kuro. I know that he'll be happy to be your peronsal post bird." He said in perfect english and kissed on her forehead. Hearing its name called, a huge raven soared down from one of the post where it had said, '9 3/4' and landed on Akane's left shoulder gracefully earning a several screams from nearby families of sudden entrance of a big black bird.

"Cheeky as always aren't you?" She chuckled and scratched the raven's head affectionly and the raven pecked her cheek in a playful manner. Kuro wasn't a normal raven but a summoning bird from her father's summoning contract. He was a special case as he didn't sign to be summoned but be a personal summon bird just for Akane in request from Itachi. The elder birds had agreed seeing how Kuro was fond he was with Akane and since it wasn't anything against the rule, it was much problem to make Kuro her personal summoning bird.

"_Your shinobi attires are in the red scroll and also a pair of school robes for deception. That's the only pair, so don't kill it on your first day. Your extra shinobi attires are in the white scroll inside the red scroll. I packed extra kunais and shurikens in case of emergency uses in blue scroll. If you need more, send Kuro and I send you another batch of your weapons though if you can, try to recollect them after you throw them._" He explained and Akane nodded, remembering the given information carefully.

"I'll try to visit once a week but no promises. Go now before you're going to miss your train Akane-chan. Your trunk is already on the train but I won't tell where it is." He grinned and she glared at him.

"Your final test from me this year. Find your trunk in the train. _Oh and also, send my regards to Mr. Hagrid. You met him before in Gringotts Bank few years ago Akane-chan._" He said and waved goodbye to his daughter before disappearing in a puff of smoke telling her he used **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body flicker technqiue). She sighed at him and began to walk towards the train, ignoring others curious looks. They evaded her like a disease and she didn't care. Being too close to strangers made her shinobi instincts scream to run away and with them evading her, it made her life easier.

* * *

><p>With a loud last whistle, the train started moving. Parents shouted their very last goodbyes and the children waved from the opened windows from every compartments.<p>

All students were settled in compartments talking to new friends they made. Sharing magical things their parents gave, toys and sweets from muggle worlds by muggle born wizards and witches, except for one. A girl who searched high and low of the train for a very important object her father hid in the train.

Akane sighed as she still couldn't find her trunk in the train that her father hid. Born as a genius, his mind was dangerous. More dangerous than Voldemort in Akane's opinion. Trained to kill with no emotions, she knew how brutle and cold her father could get if he wanted to be. Walking to another compartment door, she stopped to the last door of the train. Kuro was flying neary her as the raven knew not to sit on his mistress shoulder when she was finding something very important to her.

Knocking twice she entered the compartment, revealing to be two boys eathing magical sweets that they bought earlier on. If she was a normal girl, her stomach would've growled for food but as a trained kunoichi since young age, her body learnt not to crave for unnecessary things that wasn't needed or harmful.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen a stray trunk anywhere?" She asked politely.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron were enjoying their life in the train. With countless sweets to eat, their life was perfect. Ron bought Chocolate Frogs to gather magical cards about famous wizards and witches while Harry was trying every flavour Jelly Beans. Scabbers; Ron's rat was still sleeping in its cage dozing off like a rock. He was enjoying the magical sweets until he and Ron heard someone knocking.<p>

After two knocks, the door opened and a girl wearing strange clothes eneter looking around as if she lost something.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen a stray trunk anywhere?" The girl asked politely. '_Did she lose her trunk? How in the name of Merlin did she manage to do that?_' Harry thought absently.

"Sorry, but we didn't see any trunk anywhere." Harry repliedi in politely and she nodded. She sighed and muttered something underbreath.

"Why are you finding a stray trunk anyway?" Ron asked and Harry just rolled his eyes at his new friend's lack of thinking.

"I can't find my trunk because of my stupid father. He thought it was smart to hide my trunk away and force me to find it before we arrive to Hogwarts." She replied and the boys felt shivers down their spine at her next sentence. "Next time I see that old man, I will burn his ass to crisps and hex him so hard and painful that he will feel that till next week."

"Do you want us to help?" He asked but she waved it off.

"Nah, it's fine. If he finds out I got help, he would never live it down. I appriciate your help but this is something between my father and I. Something I have to do on my own." She said and went out, before closing the door.

* * *

><p>'<em>Stupid Oto-san. Really stupid. That was the last compartment and there is still no sign of it... unless he hid it away from plain view! Damn it! Why am I so stupid? I'm an Uchiha and daughter of Uchiha Itachi! I should've thought of this first. He's testing my skills as a shinobi!<em>' Akane said figuring the true meaning of the test. She tormented herself for not figuring out the simple thing in the first place. Using her photographic memory, a trait that came with the Sharingans, she thought back to the very first compartment she visited and went down comparing any differences between all compartments. From what she had found out that they always checked and fixed any problems in the train, including any small scratches on the windows. Frowning her memory kept rolling and rolling, until she found it. Unlike other compartments, this compartment she found had a small crack on the top corner of the window. That compartment was the one she just visited. '_Very Oto-san like. Hiding it so small that no naked eye that isn't trained could see it._' She praised her father and knocked the door again.

* * *

><p>"Harry, did you see her clothes? Is that muggle clothes?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head. He had never seen a person dressed like in public areas but somehow the girl managed to remind him of a ninja. Funny isn't it? Ninja didn't exist. That was only a fantasy people believed in. He saw cartoon characters dressed similar to her in one of the tv programme that Dudley used to watch.<p>

"I doubt people will dress like that Ron. It stands out too much." Harry reasoned and Ron nodded believing his friend as he was muggle raised.

"Then why would sh-" Someone was knocking again. Just like before after two knocks, the door opened again, revealing the same girl who just left.

"I apologise for my actions of coming in, but I wish to ask to check this compartment to find my trunk. Knowing my father, he did something to it, forcing me look harder." She reasoned and walked in, evading them. She stepped onto an empty seat ignoring Ron's protest and gathered a small amount of Chakra to her forefinger. She touched the small crack that both boys never realized and whispered, "**Kai **(Release)" The crack disappeared and a trunk appeared from thin air, dropping rapidly to the floor, onto the boys' head.

Acting on pure reflex, she jumped off from the seat and grabbed both of the boys' collar before jumping out from the compartment, away from the falling trunk.

"_I swear to Amatarasu-sama that I will burn him alive and use him as a sacrifice._" She hissed angrly after the trunk dropped to the floor in a loud thud, scattering all the food an sweets into a horrible mess. Hearing the loud crash, all students opened their doors looking at the three students outside wanting to know what just happened. They eyed the weirdly dressed girl but said nothing. She was still holding to boys by their collars. sitting The boys were shocked to see a trunk that wasn't there in the beginning drop right on top of them and how fast the girl's relfex was. He never saw a girl with this fast reflex nor the language she was speaking of.

A minute later a Prefect marched through the corrider, with scowl evident on his face. It was Percy Weasley.

"What is going on here? Ron, Harry, why are you outside the compartment?" He hissed at the boys who slightly flinched at his cold tone. Knowing this had nothing to do with them, Akane spoke right before the Ron, the red head managed to.

"I'm sorry. It is all my fault. If I had placed my trunk in a stable position, this would've have happened. I apologise for all the trouble I have caused." Akane said and released her grip on their collars. Kuro who was sitting on a window seal outside the corridor, cawed startling Percy a little as he never noticed a raven was there.

Accepting her excuse, Percy left barking to students to go back into their compartments. Quivering under his harsh tone, no students were told twice.

Akane helped them to stand from the ground and dusted her clothes from all the dirt that was on the ground. Looking into the compartment, Ron gasped as he saw all of his Chocolate Frogs squished under the fallen trunk but what truely amazed Akane was the still sleeping rat but as it wasn't worth her time, she ignored it.

She looked grim at the mess and truely felt sorry for the boys. She should've asked them to leave first or this would've have happpened. Taking out a wand out of nowhere (a secret that only she and her father knew) and waved it.

"Scourgify" She casted and the mess was gone. Her trunk still stood still but the stains from the sweets on the chairs were gone and the littered dirty sweets were also gone.

"I'm truely sorry for what had happened." She said and took out a pouch which had the same white fan with red crest on the centre of the pouch just like the one on her back. Opening it, she took out 10 gallions and gave 5 each to the boys.

"I hope you can buy the sweets from this money." She said and smiled to out, Harry accepted the money and so did Ron.

"I'm Harry Potter and he is Ron Weasley my friend." Harry introduced suddenly and felt like slapping himself mentally for a random action.

"I'm Akane. Akane Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely. Are you on your first year because this is my first year." Akane said as she introduced herself in a british way knowing they were going to be confused if she said her family name first. Being a first year was a lie. She couldn't say that she was new professor of Hogwarts. They were think and look at her wierdly as if there was something wrong with her head. But then again, just like her father mentioned back in the platform, deception was one of the five most important skills all shinobis and kunoichis had to master to decieve death itself.

Harry and Ron blushed from being called so formally from a girl who was at their age.

"Yes and please call me Harry. It sounds weird to be called from a girl like you who is same aged at us." Harry reasoned and Akane nodded.

"How about you Mr. Weasley?"

"Same with Harry please." He stuttered.

"I understand, Harry, Ron." She smiled and took her hand out to the air, extending her forefinger for her Raven to land on.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I didn't manage to find myself a compartment from trying to find my trunk." She asked and instantly Harry scooted over for Akane to sit.

"It's no problem. You saved us from the dropping compartment." He said and greated the girl to sit next to him. Sitting opposite of him was Ron, still shocked to see his Chocolate Frogs gone. Concerned, Akane tried to prod him with her wand but stopped when the compartment door was bashed open revealing to be a girl with bushy hair with a boy who was on a verge of crying.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Nevill lost one." The girl spoke in a bossy voice which ticked Akane's nerves but didn't say anything as she hoped that no one saw her grabbing a kunai when the door was swung opened.

"A toad you say?" Akane asked and they both nodded.

"I did see a toad while I came here. It was near the sixth compartment, you know the loo next to the compartment? It was sleeping inside the sink." Akane said as she did remembered a moss coloured toad sleeping in the sink.

"Thanks, I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Akane. Akane Uchiha. The glasses boy is Harry Potter and red head is Ron Weasley. Though I must ask, why are you already in your school uniform?" She asked back and the girl looked at her.

"We'll be arriving soon you know? Also are you really the Harry Potter? I've read about you in books. You're in _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise_ and _The Fall of Dark Arts_, and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twenteeth Century_." She said and Harry looked stunned.

"Am I?" Harry looked dazed hearing his names were on books.

"Goodness! Didn't you know? I would find out everything I could if it was me." Hermione said looking slightly shocked at their lack of book works.

"Do you know what house you will be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Griffindor. It sounds by farther best. I hear Dumbledore himself was one. But I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Anyway we'd better go Neville's toad before it disappears. Thanks for your help Akane and you three better change soon before we arrive." She said and left with the now happy boy.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron muttered after making sure she was their hearing range. Akane just chuckled and took out a red scroll, something Ron and Harry never seen before.

"What is that?" Ron asked curiously but Akane held her forefinger to her lips.

"A secret something that you'll never know." She said in a happy manner.

"You heard what Hermione said. We'd better change now. I'll be waiting outside for you two to change and I'll change after you guys are done." She said and went out before they had the time to reply back to placed the curtains on the window on the of the door before she had left and hummed mindlessly to the lullaby her father to sing to her when she had nightmares.

10 minutes later, the door was opened and Akane saw the boys changed into their school uniform.

"That was fast." she said amusingly, knowing the answer to the question.

"We didn't want you to stay outside for long and if would be bad if you were still changing when the train arrives would you?" Ron asnwered and she smiled at them.

"Thanks. I'll be fast." She said and went in while the boys went out for her privacy. Unlike them, she just wore the robs on top of her. She felt vulnerable without her weapons or for not wearing any of her kunoichi clothes. Her trunk were full of them, as it was normal for her to wear them and had some muggle clothes or civilian in case.

Less than 5 minutes, doing some final touches to the clothes (hiding senbons in the robes securely and effectively), she was done to let the boys in but narrowed her eyes when she saw 3 new people insulting Ron and Harry.

"What do you want now _Malfoy_?" Harry sneered, slightly surprising Akane at his new side. He was a very polite to her, but to this blonde boy, he was totally opposite.

"Ah, just to see what kind of trouble you had _Potter_. I heard that you were saved by a _girl_. Aren't you so proud now? The Boy-Who-Lived saved by a mere weak girl?" He sneered at him and looked back at her before snorting at her. Oh no, that was a bad news. No one, I mean _no one _dares to look at her as a vulnerable little girl! Angrly, she walked up to him, unknown to the fact that her eyes suddenly changed from coal black to crimson red with three tomes spinning rapidly, earning three visible flinches from the three boys. Harry and Ron saw her eyes change and flinched but not as hard as Malfoy and his two guards. They didn't feel the killing intent that was pouring off her which was aimed for the three preys and for that, they were glad.

"Ron, Harry, inside _Now_." She ordered the boys without giving them a single glance. They quivered in slight fear of her dangerous tone and hidden threat under her anger. Saying no more, they went in but still had the door open wanting to see how the situation was going to roll.

"Watch what you say _Malfoy_. You don't want me in my bad side. I can be cruel as I want to be, and merciless just like any other _Death Eaters_. Just like your father." She threatened, walking towards them one step at a time. Ron flinched at the word 'Death Eaters' and surely, he didn't wanted to be in her bad side. He heared from his father how merciless Death Eaters could be and seeing her angry, he had no doubt her threat was true even for a first year.

"D-Don't mock me you _mudblood!_" Malfoy shouted and now he had just dug his grave. She slapped him across his cheeks hard, hard enough for the slapping sound echo in the corridor, earning a large crowd wondering to see what just happened. Back inside, Ron gave out a very low whistle glad to see the prick slapped by a girl in front of everyone.

"How do you know? How do you know if I'm a _mudblood_ or not? Do you know anything about me?" He didn't answer back, no voice or words forming in his mouth of throat. Her crimson red eyes locked his body to place and he couldn't move a single muscle in his body as if he was in a full body bind. Grasping his robe, she forced him to look face to face, barely an inch away from each other.

"_Never _insult my parents or it will be your last." She hissed at him dangerously, her voice full of anger, hatred and vemon. He nearly thought she was talking to him in parseltongue but vaguely understood her words.

Glaring at him for the last time, she freed him from her grasp and turned her back away from him, glaring at other students who were watching them. Seeing her death glare, they went back in to their compartments, doors tightly shut and curtains down. Muttering foul curses under her breath she went back in to her compartment and closed the door in loud bang, startling everyone in the train, clearly telling, 'bother me and die!'.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the journey, all three of them were silent. Harry and Ron were looking at her warily sitting oppossite from her while she was scolding herself for letting her emotions set free so easily and the fact that they saw her Sharingans (Copy-wheel Eyes). But she couldn't just watch being graded as a weak girl and couldn't just stand being insulted about her and her family. She wasn't a mudblood but a pureblood as these wizards would say. Her father married to a strong kunoichi. Shiroba Satsuki. The Shiroba Clan had no Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline limit) but was strong in their own right and was well known, putting her as a pureblood in wizarding terms.<p>

She had her head down in shame and Kuro was sitting on her shoulder, its beak pecking her cheeks ever so slightly trying to ease her. Not even looking up she petted Kuro, carassing his head fondly.

"_It's okay Kuro. No need to tell anything to Oto-san. I'll be fine. There's no need to make Oto-san worry and make him to charge at Hogwarts. I doubt the Headmaster and the professors would like to see him flipping the school upside down and inside out._" She said to her raven in Japanese and chuckled. He could be such a mother hen despite the cold looks on his face and the dark rumors about him that she heard from him when he told about his adventure.

"Um... Aka-" Suddenly the door bashed open, causing all three students startled noise. Kuro cawed angrily and flew to the intruders, pecking their heads mercilessly.

"Ow! Ow! O-Ow!" Tow voice shouted trying to flick the bird away from them.

"Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Ron asked thinking if they had a death wish or not. Even him, who was thick understood the loud noise she forcefully made when she closed the door.

"S-Stop it! Stop pecking us!" The twin shouted, trying to swat the bird away but was failing miserabely.

"Kuro" She called and instantly, the bird stopped torturing the Weasley twin and flew back to Akane, sitting on her shoulder glarring daggers to them.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't release Kuro to continue pecking you." She said, her voice dark and hollow telling she wasn't pleased at all that someone dared to talk to her when she was in a very bad mood.

"Well, we are here to-"

"congraduate you for your marvellous-"

"achievement of slapping that Malfoy-"

"prick in front of everyone!" The twins said grinning at her ignoring her dangerous aura and death glare at them.

"So what? If you're here just for that, then I ask you to leave now or Kuro will peck you out." She growled at them, more than annoyed that she was interuppted just by that. Her hand hidden under the robes was itching wanting to draw out kunais and make them into a litteral bloody pin kushion. Next to her Kuro was looking in glee wanting to peck them once more and seeing the raven's gleeful eyes, the twins felt shiver down their spine but hid it.

"No! Of course not. That-"

"would be shameful to us as-"

"The Great Pranksters of Hogwarts!" They feigned a shock never noticing that her glare was getting fiercer and fiercer, as if she could burn them to crisps like dried leaves. Next to her Harry and Ron were scared. No... they were absolutely petirfied.

"She's scarier than mum when Fred and George pranked one of the Slytherins in the school last year! I head that they hung the poor fellow upside down in the Great Hall, his face graffitied with magic paints that didn't go off for three weeks." Ron muttered under his breath. In fact he was shocked that they weren't expelled for such actions against a student but again, they weren't known for the 'Great Pranksters of Hogwarts' for nothing.

"And mum than angry is the last thing you want!" He continued, as he tried not to be in her sight.

"If you're here to insult my parents just like that _teme_-" She growled and once more, her coal black eyes was crimson once again scaring the crap out of the twins. They all took a step back away from her, now knowing they were tredding on a very thin ice. Her three black tomes swirled around at them non stop wanting for answer. They didn't know what she meant of, 'teme'. It sounded foreign just like the language she was speaking to the raven.

"You have _three _sec-" Somebody had the gut to barge into the compartment. All boys flinched away from the door and made sure they were no near to the scary girl. It was the bossy girl from before.

"We're going to arrive soon. Pack up your stuff! I asked the driver and he said that we'll arrive soon matter of minutes." She hurriedly said and left, obviously scared from Akane's glare that had been glaring to her head for sudden and rude intrusion.

"_We'll _talk later. For now, I must ask to leave this compartment or I _will _use force." Akane hissed at them dangerously and immediately the twins left not wanting to feel the wrath of this scary girl.

* * *

><p>By the time they had arrived to their destination, the sky had already fallen and the dark night rose. Students babbled, especially the muggle-borns were excited to learn about magic. The platform was crowded with countless students in all years dressed in their school robes. The first years still didn't had their house crest imbedded to their robes unlike the rest of the years. Hufflepuff stood with hufflepuffs, Slytherin with Slytherins, Grifindors with Grifindors and Ravenclaws with Ravenclaws. Looking carefully to the crowds and memorising their faces one by one, Akane couldn't help but see the tension between the Slytherins and Griffindors. They glared and sneered to each other, oftenly throwing insults to get them agitated. She couldn't help but sigh at the mess. She was very disappointed to see all higher years acting like immature brats. Even she may have short temper just like her mother, she could perfectly act maturely like an adult just as she was taught from young age.<p>

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A loud deep voice echoed through the platform. A hard to miss giant was standing on the platform, his voice echoing in the station calling all newly attending students together.

"All right there Harry?" The tall beared man greeted the boy who nodded back in a friendly manner. Only few feet away, Akane walked towards the giant and greeted him. Others stepped away from her like plague but she didn't mind. She already made a reputation as the ice-princess of first year and simply to say, she didn't give a damn. Her father was the ice-prince back in home, so why couldn't she do the samething in the school though there was a slight difference as she wasn't a first year to begin with, so the title was a void.

"Mr. Hagrid, it's been a while we met. My father sends his regards to you. It's nice to see you all healthy and well." Akane said giving him a curt bow. On her shoulder, Kuro did the same and bowed its head to Hagrid which was quite wierd to see a bird acting like a human.

"Ah! Akane, it's been a while I saw you. So you decided to go to Hogwarts afterall? Headmaster will be pleased to hear that." Hagrid beamed happily and in the corner Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville looked at her awed. Waving to the group for the last time, Hagrid left them, gathering more first years. In Akane's eyes, she noticed that only first years were left in the platform while the upper years left with thei trunks. _'Must be a tradition or something. No gatekeeper would come and do this leaving the school unprotected.'_

"Um... do you know Hagrid?" Harry asked her warily knowing the new reputation she held. Her temper was surely scary to handle unless you weren't afraid of death.

"We... met before." She replied hestitantly, not wanting to share any information. She knew how nosy people could be with first years, she had no doubt they would want to know everything. But before Hermione managed to open her mouth to spit out countless questions, they were all interuppted by Hagrid who ordered them too follow him. Thanking the perfect timing, Akane quickly disappeared among the moving first years away from Ron, Harry and especially Hermione.

* * *

><p>They've walked for 10 minutes thorugh a narrow path, the forest and finally arrived in front of a lake. A huge lake that not no one could see the end point. The night had fallen for quite a while now and everyone's sight was limited to less than 2 metres. The water were black and dark, the moonlight vaguely rippling on the reflection of the water. On the shore, there were many boats were prepared, enough for 4 people to fit in. No one was on the boats and they all each had a lamp to guide their way through the darkness. On the very faraway edge of the lake, there was a mountain. The shape was very vague from darkness but everyone could see a vast castle on the mountain, the windows sparkling in moonlight and lihgts from the castle itself.<p>

"No more'n than four on a boat!" Hagrid called loudly and immediately, the excited students ran towards the boats and got on with their friends. Now seeing the castle for the first time in their lives, they were excited more than ever. Chattering faster and louder than before, they were all eager to go to the school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the corner the Uchiha disappeared to the darkness and grabbed an lone empty boat that was well hidden from normal people's sight but as she wasn't normal. She was trained and it was easy to see the boat in the darkness. Sitting confortably, she looked up to the moon. It was a full moon and one of the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Absently activating the Sharingans, she held the sight into her memory forever. All details to the smallest included. Enjoying the sight she relaxed slightly, letting her guard down for a moment. Ever since she was on the train, she was so tense. Being around too many people was driving her Shinobi reflex insane. Everytime someone had bumped into her, her hand went to her kunai pouch automatically and sometimes kunais in her hand, positioned to be thrown at a target.

"Hey! Akane!" A sudden girl's voice called out behind the young Uchiha. Snapping her head quicklly, she stood up, her body already lowered to a Taijutsu (Hand to Hand combat) style. Quickly recognising the coming trios from the darkness. It was them. the same nosy first years aka Ron, Hermione and Harry. She dropped her stance but held her guard up. She was so glad that their sight were yet to be used to the darkness. They didn't see her in her Taijutsu style, hiding her secret perfectly. A minute after her name was called they all showed up, panting from running which disgusted at her their lack of stamina and strength. _'So feeble. How are they thinking to survive if their wands are siezed? No wonder the Headmaster asked Oto-san to teach here but gave the position to me.'_ She thought in disgust at the looks of three tired students.

"At last we found you. Anyway, the rest of the boats are full so can we get on with you?" Hermione asked through gasps of breaths. It was technically true. It was that they followed her until here, ignoring other boats just to get the same boat as her. Growling slightly, she let them one. She ignored their gratitudes knowing it was a fake and sat the farthest away from them. Why couldn't they just leave her alone for bloody sake?

As soon as Ron's feet were no long on the ground, Hagrid shouted loudly, "Foward!" and to his command, the boats began to move forward without anything pushing the boat.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the 10 minutes, Akane ignored them. Ignored them as if they were invisible and didn't existed. She ignored Hermione's nonstop questions which were mostly about her past and Ron's babblings about Quiditch. At least Harry stayed quiet noticing that she was ignoring them and was very annoyed with them.<p>

"Hey, are you listening?" Ron asked walking towards her and now it was the final straw. Akane snapped her head at the babbling idiots and glared as hard as she could without her Sharingans activated for once. All three flinched at her angry glare.

"_Will _you shut your bloody mouth? Didn't you figure out that I am ignoring your poor excuse of existance?" She growled at him and he flinched once more at the harsh words.

"Aka-"

"Don't you dare start Granger. I had enough of your bloody questions. Did you ever heard of _privacy_? All your stupid questions are about my life. What I did in my life is my business so bug off. Didn't you parents teach you about manners? Never to disturbe someone who you don't know? I met you only barely an hour and you are already acting like as if I am your friend. Since when did I agree to be your friend?" She sneered at her hatefully. She had enough of them prying about her life. Now both of them had their lips tight shut, not even a single sound out. The nearby boats were full of scared first years. Yep, now Akane had finally made it of scaring most of the first years on her first day and was now known as 'The scariest 'first year' ever'. This definantly wasn't the best choice of acting as a first year. Definantly not a good choice.

Ignoring their gaping and fearful faces, she looked around for someone. It wasn't hard to spot him as he was easily the tallest and largest person. Hagird. He was watching her and the annoying gits because of her last outburst but he dodn't do anything to stop her. Akane measured the distance between her and Hagrid. The shore wasn't so far off now but she had to get away from them. She didn't care if they saw her Shinobi skills or not since she was going to show them soon. Her instincts was driving her insane wanting to kill them.

Not caring others around her, she stood at the edge of the boat towards Hagrid. She had to go to him. He was the only person she trusted was the only one who she really could lower her guards without being paranoid of someone attacking her. Ignoring their wavering voices of fear of her drowning into the lake, she pushed her feet hard, slightly unbalancing the trios and jumped high to the air before landing on another boat, again standing on the edge of the boat as if it was safe. She head their frightful gasps as she landed on their boat but she didn't register them and jumped once more to another boat. Repeating the procedure for another 6 times, Akane was finally on Hagrid's boat, sitting on a corner, her guard lowered at and ease.

"A-Akane! That was dangerous! What were you thinking? You could've drowned and die." Hagrid shouted at her, his voice coated thick with worry and horror but just waved off he's worrying voice.

"Had to get away from those brats." She muttered and gave and glare to previous boat she used to stay on. They didn't dare try to loook up to her. Harry was still on her neutral siide but for the other two... they were neigther in black, grey or white list of hers. Until they proven to her, she was going to ignore them.

"Do I wan' to know how ya did that?" Hagrid asked her, though his face was still facing forwards, where the castle layed and stood magnificantly.

* * *

><p>In matter of seconds, all boats landed to the shore and the students managed to stumble to the hard ground without falling into the water. Gathering the first years once more, Hagrid led them towards the magnificant castle that stood on top of the hill. Walking and ignoring their whinings of tiredness for 10 minutes, they finally arrived to the main entrance of the school.<p>

Knocking the castle door three times, the door opened revealing a witch dressed in emerald green dress with a witch hat waiting for them. Her face was stern and clrearly sent the message to the new students that she didn't want to be messed with unless you wanted to have a mountain of detentions extra homeworks.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said and moved out of the view to show the standing first years who looked dead tired from walking up the hill except for few and that one of the few was Akane. She slightly held a amused eyes when she saw Akane but disappeared as soon as it came moved on to other students who tried to look sensible as possible. On the air, Kuro was flapping his big black wings just above Akane and if it was only her imagination, she saw the raven giving a curt bow to her.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She informed the tall man and dismissed him. Giving his final goodbye to Harry and Akane, he walked off towards a section behind the school where there was a forest nearby.

Opening the door wider for the students to enter, she lead them to the upper floors through the halls with echoing footsteps. The entrance hall was so big that most muggleborn thought that it could fit their whole houses inside and still have spaces left. A truely big place indeed. All first years quietly followed her through the flagged stone floors. As they passed a big grand door, they heard hundreds of voice echoing inside. The rest of the years were already inside waitng for the first years to arrive. Instead of going inside, she lead them to an empty chamber for all first years to enter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room." Professor McGonagall paused for a moment for the information to be registered into their brains.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. As the end of the year, the house with the most point is awards the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house you will becomes yours." She paused once more allowing the students to fully understand the system of the school.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She eyed the students picking up the several things that needed to be cleaned up, such as the dirt that was on Ron's nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She said for the last time and left the chamber leaving the first years alone.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was gone, the mutterings and whispers quickly overpowered the silence and soon was full with nervous voices of students.<p>

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Akane heard Harry quietly muttering towards the red headed boy.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." To this point, Akane was urged to laugh out loud at his gullibleness and the fact that he believed such an obvious lie but what made it worse was the horror strucked face of the boy-who-lived. Seriously, didn't they notice difference between the lies and truths? They were seriously lacking and it was something she didn't appriciate.

Unlike the nervous crowd of first years, Akane wasn't so nervous despite the fact that she was going to be a professor at the age of 11, a very uncalled age to be a professor to teach students who were at her age and some even older than her.

Analysing the students one by one, she closed herself from the group. She igored their fearful glances and few hateful glances from Malfoy and several of his so called friends. Then suddenly she heard some students scream their heads out. Acting on pure Shinobi instinct, she took out three Kunais from her hidden pouch and threw them across the chamber, hitting the target right on the temples of three... ghosts out of 20. Even the 'hit' ghosts looked shocked at the flying weapon and looked back at the weird looking double-edged knife that were now stuck firmly on the wall behind them.

"That was terribly harsh and rude of you." One ghost said looking to Akane who glared right back to the ghost.

"Then you should've never scared them in the first place. It's not my fault that I am stuck with whining and scared first years. I was trained this way ever since young and you should count yourselves lucky that no one died." She snarled at them and with a flick of her wrist, the Kunais returned to Akane's hand. They were too blind to see Chakra strings were applied to the kunais she threw.

"What are you? A killer? Since when did Dumbledor allow killers into the school?" The same ghost snarled back offended by the lack of respect.

"You have a problem with my family tradition? Insulting my family tradition is insulting over 300 generations of my Clan." She snapped at him, angry to hear someone else insulting her family just like a certain Malfoy. This time she activated her Sharigans willingly and gave a death glare to the ghost who dared to challange her and the ghost immediately flinched back under her glare. This was the first time of seeing such a sinister eyes in his whole dead life. Ignoring the students' fearful whispers about bringing weapons into school, she turned around and disappeared into deeper end of the chamber with the students opening a path for her fearing that she would kill them if they disobeyed her.

No one had dared to talk since the small incident. They all avoided Akane like some kind dangerous disease and tried to stay at least 1 ft away from her. The atmosphere was so thick that Harry thought he could cut it with a knife.

"Move along now." A sharp female voice broke the atmosphere. Professor McGonagall had returned.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now form a line." She ordered the first years. Instantly, they all stood in one line. "And follow me." She lead them out from the chamber and through the two deouble doors of the Great Hall with the first years trailing behind her like lost puppies. If anyone was sharp enough, they would've noticed that Akane wasn't among the line with the first years.

* * *

><p><em>The Great Hall<em>

All students above the first years watched as the two doors wide open allowing Professor McGonagall to enter with the first years just behind her. The roof of the Great Hall was enhanted to show the weather outside the school with floating candles to light the huge hall. There were four long tables were glittered with golden plates and goblets. At the far end or the Hall was another long table where the teachers and professors were sitting. Walking in the path, she led them and made them stand in one line. Looking up to the roof, Harry heard Hermoine mutter something into his ear.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it _Hogwarts, a History._" She explained and continued to stare at the enhanted roof in awe thinking about what all sorts of things that could be done in magic.

The first years then saw Professor McGonagall bring out a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool, she placed a pointed wizard's hat. A hat that was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. They had no idea what she was going to do with the hat. It was old and raggy in a state that it couldn't be used. Most muggleborn thought of 'magic' they knew of in muggle world while the rest thought of nothing. The ragged hat did nothing but stayed dead on the stool and for few seconds the hall went completely silent and suddenly the hat... twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_You top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorthing Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat cant's see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Se Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loya,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me one! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burted into applause as the hat finished its song. The Sorting Hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became quiet and still once more.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered into Harry and the glasses boy nodded.

"I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." He muttered angrly. '_And to believe such a foolish and bland lie, it is your fault._' A girl thought in a hidden space, not far from the first years, but far enough to hide away from the views.

The Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She explained and looked at the first name on the list.

"Abbot, Hannah!" A pink faced with blonde pigtails stumbled from the line and placed the hat on her head which fell right down to her eyes. She sat down timidly and waited patiently to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted ant the table on the right cheered and clapped loudly as the girl stumbled to the cheering table. They welcomed her warmly and she sat down on an empty place.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan hurriedly walked to the table and sat next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" This time, the table second from the right cheered and clapped loudly, welcoming their new housemate warmly.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRIFFINDOR!" The table on the far left exploded with cheers, easily overpowering the cheers from the two tables.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN" The table on the second left politely applauded welcoming their new housemate. They were totally opposite of Griffindor.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermoine!" The bushy haired girl Harry and Ron met eagerly went forward and jammed the hat on her head.

"GRIFFINDOR!" Hearing this, Ron groaned.

"Longbottom, Neville!" The boy who lost his toad and found with Akane's help, timidly went forward and placed the hat on his head carefully. Mentioning of Akane, where was she? Harry looked around to find her, but she wasn't among the line with the first years. She was missing.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Pst, Ron. Akane's missing. I can't find her." Harry muttered to his friend who now noticed of her absence in thanks of Harry.

"True. Where is she?" Ron muttered back and Harry shook his head not knowing the answer.

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" The platinum haired boy went forward towards the stool and grabbed the hat. Before the hat managed to touch Malfoy's, it shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" Looking proud, he went to the Slytherin table sitting next to his two goons.

"Moon, Lily!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry!" Now the Great Hall was full of whispers hearing the Boy-Who-Lived. Whispers of, "_The _Harry Potter?", "_Potter _she did say?" and many similar whispers were heard. Trying his best to ignore the stares and mutterings, Harry placed the hat on his head, which drooped over his eyes.

* * *

><p>The Hall went silent as they saw the young celebrity getting sorted. They all looked at him wantingly, wishing the boy would be in their house.<p>

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Soon, 10 minutes had already passed and yet the young Potter was still not sorted. It was the first time to see someone take so long to be sorted.

The professors looked at the back of the boy intrested and even the ghost lingered on the air wanting to see the boy which house he would be sorted in.

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat finally shouted and the called table and house cheeped as loudly as they could in joy. He saw the prefect back in the train, Percy shaking his hand vigorously while the Weasley twins were singing, "We got Potter! We got Potter!". Slightly centered from the House, he wasn't listening to the Sortings, till he heard Ron's name.

"Weasely, Ronold!" Indeed. Akane wasn't with the first years. If she was called, he would've known as her name was the most unique since it was in another language. Where was she? Was is an enemy? An intruder? Did she work for Voldemort?

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Ron, hurrield walked towards the Griffindor table, taking the seat next to Harry.

Lastly, the only person who was not sorted, Blaise was called.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLITHERIN!" The hat shouted. Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment into a roll and took the Sorting Hat away.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet and stood in front of all four tables. He had his arms wide open, his eyes twinkling and face in a happy smile. Excited to see a new batch of year.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to announce a very exciting news!" His voice echoed in the Great Hall and all students listened to his words.

"From this year with Ministry's approval, there will be a new subject added to the curriculum." At this some students moaned of more subjects and Albus chuckled. Typical children. Hating to to learn new things. They couldn't see the joy of learning new things everyday. Well... They would understand when they grow up about the importance of learning.

"But unlike other subjects, this particular subject will be 90% practical work and only 10% book work. Isn't it wonderful?" Hearing of less book work, they cheered loudly.

"It is very similar to Defence Against Dark Arts, but it will only be Physical Combat. This subject is about learning self-defence and toning your reflex in case of you lose your wand duel. It is compulsory subject and will take place in the weekends. The professor who will teach this branch is very young but that doens't mean you are to show her any disrespect. She is a daughter of one of my close friends and so I hope you will treat the same way you treat the professors. She can be very ruthless, scary and so try not to get on her bad side." He explained and just in time, the doors of the Great Hall opened letting in a person whose face was hidden away by the white hooded trench coat. Her footsteps were silent, never making a single noise where the students found it disbelief thinking such skill existed. The hooded person walked towards the Headmaster and shook hands in a friendly manner.

"It's good to see you again Headmaster. It's been a while." The hooded person said, now revealing to be a woman. Albus just smiled at her.

"I had hoped it would've been you father to teach but nonetheless you are just capable like him." He replied to her.

"Father is too busy with his current job and I doubt he wants to quit. He couldn't just decline your offer after all the things you've done for us and so he sent me in his place. He will try to visit once a week but then we can't be sure." She chuckled lightly and the Headmaster chuckled together.

In the Griffindor table, the Weasley twins, Ron, Harry and Hermione were sat stiffly when they heard the voice of the hooded person. It couldn't be... They all stared at the back of the person in disbelief while other Griffindors looked at them strangely.

"You-"

"gotta-"

"be-"

"kidding with me!" The twins shouted and pointed to the hooded person. All students and professors looked at the twins disprovingly a their outburst and their rude jester.

"Ah. Already figured it out? That was faster than I expected. Well, I did make a bit obvious." She said in a humorous voice and slowly slid off the hood from her face, revealing her identity to everyone. Simply to say, it was funny and hilarious, especially Drcao's face.

"Everyone, I introduce you Professor Uchiha Akane. She will be teaching Physical Combat in the weekends." The Professor introduced and hell was released. Shoutings of disapproval from higher year students and nonsense about it was a joke filled the Great Hall. The humour in Akane's face drained away quickly and was replaced by irritance. Before the Headmaster could silence the crowd, Akane had gathered Chakra on her right foot and stumped the floor under her hard. A huge crack of the ground splitting echoed loudly, slightly shaking the Hall and the shoutings decreased to nothing fearing of her monstrous strength.

'_SHIT! How the hell in Merlin's name is she so strong?_' They all thought staring at her amazement and fear.

"Headmaster" She gave a curt bow to the wizard who gratefully accepted the her help. Waving his hand over the damage, the crack created by her strength dissapeared as if it nothing had happened to it.

"Thank you Akane. Now as all of you have witnessed, she is more than capable to teach this subject. Despite her young age, she will be given the same privilages of a Professor just like any other teachers in Hogwarts. She can give detentions to students who deserve it, give and take points from the houses. Remember my warnings and tred you path carefully." He said and walked towrds his chair once more with Akane walking next to him. He stood in front of his chair and clapped his hands twice, immediately appearing food from thin air.

"Now, let us behin out banquet." He said loudly and with a huge response of cheers, already forgotten of the very recent event. Students quickly dug into the food in front of them and began their feast.

* * *

><p>At first, the feast was quiet. Students gave wary looks to the new professor, but soon enough, the Great Hall was full with chatterings and laughings of the students who were sharing their holidays and recent events in the Wizarding world. In the Griffindor table, Harry and others looked at her few times although they tried not to look too obvious which failed miserably in her eyes.<p>

Akane chuckled at their effort to look natural and continued eating her food ignoring the obvious looks from the first years. It was too pathetic in her eyes to bother saying about it. She sat next to Minerva who was eating her share in a well manner unlike the male students in the four tables. Enjoying the food, she had let her guard down but not completely in case of any ambush which was least likely to happen. Finally to spoil the first years, she looked right back to their faces and winked, causing them to blush in embarressment.

"Headmaster" The Hogwarts Headmaster looked up her as he ate his food. Suddenly the Great Hall became silent. They all looked at her intensively, following every steps she made.

"Can I be exused for the rest of the meal? I must take care of few things for the upcoming lessons. It seems, I have overestimated them a bit too much and needs to change few things before it is too late or else they might hurt themselves." She said in her nuetral voice and the students winced. They were sure that their first lesson with wasn't going to be too exciting.

"Of course Akane. Take all your time you need my dear girl." He said joyfully and she gave him a grateful look. Standing up from her chair gracefully, she walked the isle her steps still silent when she suddenly vanished from their eyes and appeared behind the Griffindor students, aka Fred and George.

"I'll be looking forward to see you two in my lessons." She purred in their ears, sending shivers down their spines. The nearby Griffindors jumped in their seats and stared at her astonishingly. She just smiled them and disappeared again before appearing once more on the isle of the Great Hall. Humming slightly, she opened the door of the Great Hall and left, closing the door behind her.

As soon as her presence wasn't in the Great Hall, whispers errupted like volcanoes. Dumbledore chuckled fondly and hummed a song continueing his meal. Professor McGonagall shook her head and continued her meal just like the Headmaster. The rest of the staffs gaped at the door Akane left, their food abandoned. Her skill was something definantly they didn't expect her to have or to be this skilled, more skilled than an Auror.


	2. THE END

No, I am not leaving Fanfiction. Investing nearly 4 years of life into this, there's no way, I'm ditching this. I'm too addicted to it to do that.

Anyone who wishes to adopt or continue, feel free too. Just pop in a review or pm me.

I am sad to announce that although I consider myself a HUGE fan of both Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, yes I can still write them if I wanted to but it won't be all top quality or anything and my heart doesn't lie in them anymore. Who knows, I might comeback to them in the future but right now, not really.

You can curse me, bitch at me and whatever else, I made my choice. All stories will be changed to complete and frankly, donno about others, I did put up in my profile of my current hiatus status.

I give all of you an ultimate ticket pass to bitch at me via reviews or pm with your own risk of third-party who shares no connection to me in real life or in FFN reporting you and I won't report you cuz at least that much, you guys deserve it and I was an annoying authoress.

So, I made a list of my stories and future plans of them.

**A Different Life, A Different Fate **(Pokemon fic) - Officially dropped. Feel free to adopt it. I like the plot but the way I wrote it is just... aldkfjald. This was when I got into Pokemon again but that's kinda gone now really. I enjoy playing and watching, writing? That's totally different.

**A new life **(Harry Potter x Naruto) - Officially dropped. I agree with one of the reviewer. I made my OC a complete bitch and mary sue. So no. I'm not continuing this. I claim the plot though. PM me if you want it.

**Finally Together **(Inuyasha x Naruto) - Dropped _ages _ago. I did get permission from owner of the plot so no bitching I copied it.

**Flame to moth **(Naruto x KHR) - I'm keeping this. No touchy.

**From the future to the past **(KHR) - I have no idea where to start about the poor planning and style and it's already rewritten too. Sure, if you want to, you can continue where I left off or somewhere around those lines. PM me if you want to.

**Konoha no Rokudaime Kage **(Naruto) - I'm not going to start on this. Take it freely. Don't need to PM me about it since I'm not the only one who thought of same similar sorts.

**Malfunction **(Bleach) - Yeah, drabbles. Uh, I'm bad it so it got discontinued way back. I did say I was going to re write this but I never got around it. Anyways, if you want it, take it.

**Namikaze Uzumaki Naru ReWritten **(Naruto) - This too, I am NOT touching it. The rewritten or more like remake of it exists, that too I will drop.

**No more hiding **(Naruto) - The mentioned rewritten story of above. I like it but it trailed off to who knows where. So I am not continuing this too. Again, feel free to take it, just PM me. Don't review.

**Once, Twice and Thrice Cursed **(Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings) - I never planned to continue this. I did put the in the warning inside the story and summary. It sort of just came to me after reading loads of Harry into Middle Earth (there are unholy amounts of harry!elfing and HarryxLegolas) but couldn't find the exact kind of story I wanted so wrote this. It's kinda dried up now so if anyone's interested, again, just PM me. I don't bite... mostly.

**Plot Banks **- This, uh... just take it. Really.

**Random plots and stories that won't leave me alone **- I admit I was an utter bitch of putting this up and tell no one could use it. So ignore the warnings in each chapter and summary. Just PM me if you want it.

**Ripple **(Kuroko no Basuke) - Interesting enough, the only officially completed story in my list. So, no, you can't take this becaue this little one doesn't count. I'm quite proud of it too.

**Stay with me **(KHR) - This was the supposed better remake of the FTFTTP and I did some research to back up my story too. I tried to come to a realistic approach and really, I like it but if you really want it, PM me. I _might _continue this if my muse ever comes back.

**Toshiki Clan **(Naruto) - No comment on where _and _how I managed to think of such an OP Clan. Toshiki comes from the name Toki =time and Shi=death, I split time in half and slapped death there and boom, Toshiki comes to life. You can take it if you want but I think the 'era' of stories like this died away more than a year I think. Still, pm me if you want.

**Welcome Back **(Naruto) - Again, no comment. I like the plot but writing? No thank you. And it's so AU that it's not even funny. Still, if you want it, pm me.

* * *

><p>P.S - If you don't have an account but want to continue it in a different site, then anonymous review will do.<p>

P.P.S - I won't chase all of you just I want to know who adopts my children :3


End file.
